Rain
by Mrs Montague
Summary: Professor McGonagall gets furious when Katie and Oliver start arguing during dinner in the Great Hall and gives them curfew. So while everyone's going to Hogsmeade Katie and Oliver have to stay in the castle ..


_Hey ;D_

_First of all: English isn't my native language, hence it's not perfect. Sorry ;)  
><em>

_If there are any mistakes, please tell me and then I'll correct them :)  
><em>

Rain

„You are completely insane !", Katie Bell yelled at her captain. Both were arguing for nearly ten minutes now – during dinner in the Great Hall. Actually this wasn't something new but usually one of them left the hall, furiously, after a few minutes and so the fight came to an end. Today it was different.

„Extra practice, Bell !", growled Oliver Wood, whose face had turned a red color.

"Forget it !", the blonde responded, "You are crazy ! We accepted your 6-AM-practices, but 4-AM-practices, that's going too far ! We also have classes and we need to sleep !"

"That's enough !", Professor McGonagall interfered, "You both are banned from the next Hogsmeade weekend !"

"But Professor -", Oliver said.

"Keep quiet, Wood !", McGonagall hissed, "Or else you'll get detention for the next week !"

* * *

><p>„Just look at this storm", Katie said an looked outside the window.<p>

"It's quite hard to believe, that the sun was shining only a couple of hours ago", Oliver said and stepped next to the blonde, "I think the others are stuck in Hogsmeade then."

Katie nodded.

The rest of the Gryffindorteam set off to Hogsmeade this morning, as well as the rest of the school. Only Katie and Oliver had to stay in the castle.

They looked outside the window in silence. The rain fell onto the grounds of Hogwarts and caused waves on top of the lake.

There was a loud thunder and then it began to hail.

Because of the fire in the chimney the common room was quite warm.

Katie glanced at her captain and sighed inwardly. He looked fantastic. She was in love with him for two years now but he had never given her any signs that he had the same feelings for her. Instead he dated other girls. It broke her heart.

Oliver had his fan club, Angelina had Fred and Alicia had George .. but she was alone. She didn't want anyone. Just Oliver. But it seemed like he didn't care at all.

"Why are you staring at me ?", Oliver stopped her thoughts.

"Hm ? I'm not staring at you", she responded, her cheeks blushing.

"You did", he insisted, smirking.

"I did _not_ !", Katie hissed and scowled, which made Oliver smirk even more. Yes, this was Katie Bell. Short-tempered and furious.

"Are you sure ? Because -"

"Yes, I am sure ! Just drop it and let me do my homework!"

She turned and walked towards the couch, sat down and took a parchment and a quill from her bag.

Oliver watched her writing an essay – assigned to her for swearing at Snape – before he sat down next to her and began to do his own homework.

* * *

><p>When Katie heaved a frustrated sigh, Oliver looked up. She put her quill down, frowned and then started writing again.<p>

When she blew a bushed streak from her face, he noticed once again how beautiful she actually was. Yes, she was really attractive to him. He didn't know where this feeling suddenly came from. He didn't even notice the other girls, which were following him and wanted to date him. She was all that matters to him. He wished, he knew what she was thinking of him. Did she like him, too ?

Angelina had mentioned once that she was in love with him. But this was a long time ago. A really long time ago. She could have changed her feelings by now. Maybe she liked somebody else now ? Roger Davies for example ? There were many girls who fancied the Ravenclaw captain.

But if Davies would've liked Katie, he would've asked her for a date, wouldn't he ? And Oliver was sure, that he didn't had. The only ones who had been asking Katie for a date were Lee Jordan and Marcus Flint. He nearly laughed. Flint would be the last person on earth Katie would go on a date with.

"Now you're the one who's staring", Katie interrupted his thoughts.

"Nope, I'm not staring", he repeated, smirking. She smiled and then looked outside the window.

"Won't be possible to practice this evening", she said, sneering.

"We'll see about this, Kates", he responded and raised his eyebrows.

Katie grimaced.

"You know I don't like it when you call me Kates", she said and gave him a reproachful look.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it", he smirked.

"Oliver", she groaned desperately.

"Yeah ?"

She didn't answer. Then she continued with her homework. A few minutes later she packed away her homework and stood up.

„Where are you going ?", again, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Outside"

"OUTSIDE ?", his eyes widened, "Have you ever looked outside the window ? It's raining !"

"And ?", she said, "I like rain, especially in summer. The thunder storm's over, so I can go."

He stared at her, incredulously.

"Well, you don't have to come with me", Katie said, shrugging and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Uhm, don't you want to put a jacket on ?", he asked.

"Nope", she winked at him and then she was gone.

Oliver jumped up and followed her.

"What – in Merlin's name – am I doing ?", he muttered to himself, "Katie, wait !"

She stopped.

"You're coming with me ?", she asked surprised. He nodded.

"Seems to be so", he answered. She smiled at him.

"Great ! Come on, then !", she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. A warm shiver ran down his spine when their hands touched.

* * *

><p>The rain was still falling when they walked across the grounds towards the lake. They were completely drenched and Katie's hair pasted in her face.<p>

"I'm soaking and I'm cold !", Oliver bleated, "I don't understand why you like this weather ?"

"I don't know", she answered, shrugging, "But Quidditch is great when it's raining."

"You're insane" Oliver muttered, "You can't see anything through the rain !"

"Then why do you always set practices when it's raining ?", she asked, smirking.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the lake.

"In two weeks I'm going to graduate", Oliver said, depressed and stared onto the water, "I'll miss Hogwarts."

"And I'll miss you", Katie whispered but he heard it. He turned to look at her, staggered.

"You'll miss me ?", he asked surprised, "Your Quidditch-obsessed captain ? Who gives you extra practice every second week and never stops yelling during training ?"

"Yes", she answered and looked at her feet, "I'm already missing you and you haven't even graduated."

"Katie ?"

She looked up at him through the pouring rain and met his eyes.

"I'll miss you, too", Oliver said and stepped closer.

"Really ?", she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Oh yeah", he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her against his body. Her face was wet because of the rain and Oliver thought she had never been more beautiful than now. He bent his head and then placed his lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched his bottom lip with her tongue. He opened his mouth and her tongue slipped in and played with his.

The rain kept falling, but it didn't bother them.

Oliver dragged her closer, which made Katie groan. He grinned, while his hands roamed over her body.

"Let's go back to the common room, I'm freezing", he said after they had stopped kissing to breathe again.

"Okay"

He wrapped an arm around her and together they walked back to the castle.

Non of them noticed Professor McGonagall, who had watched them from the window of her office, a triumphant smile on her face. It really was about time.

Happy, that her plan obviously had worked out, she continued to correct the essays in front of her on the desk. Now, she only had to manage that Weasley and Granger finally got together, too ..

THE END


End file.
